


You Kissed Me

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, M/M, Poetry, accidental beauty and the beast au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: prompt: break, moon, runaway
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Kudos: 1





	You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrandeTempete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandeTempete/gifts).



> Oikawa POV

I. Runaway

That’s what I am

I was a prince  
I am a prince?  
I don’t really know anymore  
I just know I’m cursed now

II. Moon

What a beautiful thing

Except

I don’t like the moon  
I hate the moon  
I look different in the light of the moon

You see  
The moon taunts me  
For I have a hideous form now  
But the moon taunts me with reminders of my past beauty

III. Break

You don’t run  
You don’t cower  
You don’t scream

You come near  
You sit with me  
You come looking for me

You see me in the daylight  
You tell me I’m still the person you see by the moonlight

But eventually that didn’t matter  
You kissed me  
And the moon and sun control me no more


End file.
